Horton Hears a Who: Crossing Paths
by jojoluver369
Summary: Alexandra is not really popular at WhoVille High. but neither is Jojo O'Malley.Da 2 keep crossing paths into eachothers lives on accident. Will they make a friendship? but ifdey do Jojo could get hurt 4 it why? Please R&R!
1. School ugh

Tic, Tock, Tic, tock

_Tic, Tock, Tic, tock_  
Some Whos were reading, books no. notes. That they were obviously passing to eachother. Some were just sitting there bored and some where even sleeping. What was Alexandra doing?

"Hey Alexandra, pass this to Arnold. kay?" said Melany who was a Who who was known for passing notes all the time! Alexandra was stuck in the middle beteewn both Whos and was stuck with passing the note to each of them.

_what the heck, I've got nothing better to do._

The teacher in Home room was obviously late and not here yet. "Alexandra, Alexandra...ALEXANDRA!" "What? sorry." Melany had broken her out of her thoughts. "Hello? Is anyone in there? Arnold is trying to pass the note back so get it. Are you okay?" Melany asked harshly. "Umm.. yeah sorry I was just..." "Whatever just get the note from Arnold." Alexandra did what she was told and handed the note to Melany. "Thanks,"  
"Uh-hu," mumbled Alexandra.

While Alexandra was sitting there waiting to get the next signal to pass the note a certain black and white Who was sitting in the back trying to be left alone but was not succeeding. "Hey shrimpy whats up?" That was Tony speaking he **LOVED **picking on Jojo because he knew Jojo couldnt do anything about it. Or at least he thought. Jojo just sat at his desk ignoring Tony's comments. Alexandra looked back and was watching Tony pick on Jojo.

_Tony just leave him alone._ She was thinking to herself. But again someone had broke through them but this time with a big hard slap. "ALEXANDRA!" Pay attention!" All eyes were on Melany and Alexandra now. The little black and white Who was also watching even Tony forgetting for a few seconds about him.

Alexandra's cheek was red now and her head was still to the side. Alexandra got up got her stuff and ran out the door. "Wait!" shouted Melany. Whos were now looking at her waiting to hear an apoligy or at least a simple mumble sorry but nope! Instead Melany shouted "Whos gonna pass my notes?! Come back!"

--rude huh.

No one really cared and all went back to what they were doing. "Oh well," said Melany and her and Arnold started to cuddle and flirt. Some kids went back to sleep and others just hung out. Tony was still teasing Jojo and he was just writting in his black agenda.

Alexandra was in the girls bathroom crying in one of the stalls. No one has _EVER _slapped her. And now someone who she barely knew did? 'Thring Thring' that was the bell 5 minutes till the next class starts. Alexandra got out of the stall and started ashing her face off with her light brown hair getting in the way. She got her notebooks and binders and back pack and started heading out the door head looking down but when she walked out the door,...

SMACK!

Both Whos ended up on the floor with Alexandra's books and Notebooks everywhere. "Oh no." she simply said. The little black and white Who looked at her confusingly. "Sorry I just didn't see were I was going. and.. well sorry." The small Black and white Who looked at her papers on the floo and started to pick them up. Alexandra just watched him for a few seconds then started to do the same.

--okay now i want to do a full fanfic about this so how is it so far?


	2. Sorry! What!

When Alexandra's papers were in both Jojo's and her hands, she was struggling with putting everything away

When Alexandra's papers were in both Jojo's and her hands, she was struggling with putting everything away. Jojo was watching her and then took her pack and opened it while she tried to put everything inside. When the mission was acomplished she was studying the white and black Who.

"Umm.. thanks," The small Who just nodded. "Well sorry for bumping into you. You see I just got hurt in home room today and..." Alexandra just looked down. "Well thanks again." and with that she walked away towards her locker.

Jojo watched her walk towards her locker with her head hanging low. _Poor girl_ he thought. Jojo started heading towards his own locker and get ready for his next class.

When Jojo go to his locker he noticed the girl he had help putting stuff away in the locker diagnol from him.

"Hey Alexandra." Alexandra jerked her head to the direction the voice came from. It was Melany. "What do you want?" Alexandra mumbled. "Listen I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Alexandra looked at Melany in shock. "What?! You. Melany is sorry?" Melany started to twidle her hair with her finger. "Well yeah, you forgive me?" Alexandra couldn't believe what was happening Melany NEVER said sorry to anyone.

Well Jojo was listening from across the hall and new something wasn't right.

_What is she planning?_ Jojo thought to himself.

"So do you forgive me?" Melany asked again. Alexandra looked at her curiously. "What are you planning?" Mlany put a hand on her chest and gasped, "What do you mean? I just want you to accept my apoligy.." "Sure.." mumvled Alexandra. "GREAT! Now be a dear and go give this note to Arnold!" Alexandra looked at Melany in disgust. "Thats why you wanted to forgive me?! So I can still be your little messanger dog?!" "Oh whatever like you have anything better to do." Replied Melany. "Now take this note and rung along," Alexandra was thinking for a few seconds then looked up at Melany. "No."

Jojo was still listening to the conversation and now other Whos were to. Jojo was glad she said no to her. "Did you just tell me no!" Melany said in disbeleif. "Yop," Alexandra answered. Melany's face was red now with anger and she lifted a hand in the air and swung it towards Alexandra's face but she stopped it. "You will not slap me again!" and with that

SLAP!

Alexandra slapped Melany in the face, closed her locker and walked away. Whos in the crowd started going "OHHH!" and stuff like that. And some were even cheering for Alexandra. Melany just stood there stunned. Shh had not expected that but its what she deserved. Jojo didn't see that coming either but was again proud and glad that Alexandra had done that.  
No one has ever stood up to Melany..

--theres the next chapter good?


	3. lunch

Whos were now enjoying themselves, chatting, hanging out, and boys were acting like pigs

Whos were now enjoying themselves, chatting, hanging out, and boys were acting like pigs.  
Obviously it was lunch time. most Whos favorite time of the day during school hours. Alexandra walked into the cafeteria and looked around. Whos seemed happy about not being in class and not working. Alexandra walked toward the lunch line and waited. When she got to the front the lunch lady smacked a grayish sloppy pile of who knows what on her tray. _eww_ she thought.

Alexandra looked around the room it was packed! But she saw a open spot at a table with a bunch of Whos chatting. Alexandra walked over and sat down. But the two Whos who were sitting next to her were having a kissing session and Alexandra did not want to see that while she was eating so she got up and walked away.

"Now were am I going to sit? hmm.." The cafeteria was FULL! But then Alexandra saw a table all the way in the back by a corner. "Well thats the only spot thats opened." Alexandra walked to the table all the way in the back. When she got close enough to see the table clearly she noticed that the certain small black and white Who was sitting there, writting in his agenda. "Umm.. hey can I sit here?" The Who looked up from his book and stared at her but then nodded.

Alexandra took a seat across from the Who and stared at her slop on her tray. The Who noticed that she wasnt eating then he saw what was on her tray. He wouldn't eat that either.

Alexandra was picking at the slop when a sandwitch slid infront of her. She looked up and stared at the Who. "Umm.. did you just slide this to me?" He nodded. "Well I can't take this." But then Alexandra's stomach growled. He nodded again. "Alexandra took the sandwitch and took a bite from it. She was so hungry. After she took a few bites she looked at the small boy, "Thank you." "Welcome," he said faintly.

Alexandra never really noticed him before but she did know that he was in her homeroom class. "Hey so why does Tony pick on you so much?" The boy shrugged. Alexandra sat there in silence then

"Okay I have bin noticing something, I don't know if you have but we keep bumping into eachother I think thats kind of weird dont you?"

Jojo was now thinking to himself is _Thats true? that is weird. Who she i've never noticed her?_ "He just shrugged again and they ate there lunch in silence until..

"Hey Alexandra, You better watch your back got it?" a group of girls had come up to her and told her. Probably Melany's possy. When they walked away Alexandra was hitting her head on the table with Jojo watching curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Wha- oh if you just noticed i'm gonna get beat up. oh no o no. I should of never slapped her.Stupid Stupid Stupid!" "Your not stupid. Melany deserved that slap! You should be proud your the first person whos ever stood up to her and I admire you for that." The boy had said that all so faint that she barely heard him. Alexandra was thinking that over. "Thanks"

--what is gonna happen? how was that chapter?


	4. Alexandra's family oh no!

'Walk walk walk walk' Thats what Alexandra was doing, walking home. Alexandra was kind of frightened about leaving school because she did not want to get beaten up. Alexandra was reliefed when she got home safely. Alexndra ran to her room and got her guitar.

Alexandra loved playing the guitar and she also loved to sing but no one knew she can. It was a hidden talent that she had. The only one who knew her well enogh to be her was Leonardo. Her older brother. Leonardo was'n the oldest though. He had 2 older siblings. In Alexandra's family she was the youngest. 14 yrs. old. Leonardo was 16. Camila (cam-ee-la) was 17. and Carlos was 19. But Leonardo was the one who talked to her more. Not that the others didn't talk to her they just didn't understand her true self.

"Alexandra! Turn Your Music Down!" Camila yelled from the other side of Alexandra's bedroom door. Alexandra stopped playing her guitar.

--See what I mean? Her sister thought it was music like on the radio or CD's but it was really Alexandra. Thats how good she is.

"Camila! Why do I need to turn it down?" 'knock knock knock' "Open your door and I'll show you." Alexandra got off her bed and opened her door. But when she did.

PSHHHHHHHH!!

Alexandra was now covered in whipped cream. "Haha! Nice one Carlos!" said Camila and Leonardo. Alexandra looked at her 3 siblings and smirked. "Oh you watch I'm gonna get you back!" Alexandra said happily.

--She isn't mad. why you ask?

All 4 siblings looked at eachother and shouted at the same time "PRANK WEEK!" Prank week was something that there parents did when they were younger. And they intended to keep it going. You see there dad was in the army and there mom travled with him. So all 4 siblings lived together. But they were happy with eachother. "Ya that was just the prank to let you know what week it was but come on dinners raedy," said Camila. "What are we having?" asked Carlos. "Tostadas," answered Leonardo. "Really! WE ARE!? My favorite!" and with that all the Whos ran downstairs.

After dinner Alexandra was full! She went to her romm and was staring out the window happily. Then she saw a small bright star that was smaller than the others. "Don't worry little guy, you might be small but you glow brighter than all the rest of the stars." said Alexandra looking at the dark blue sky. Alexandra closed her eyes and made a wish.

_I wish mom and dad are safe and that something amazing and different will happen in my life and that people will see the real me_

When Alexandra opened her eyes the little star glowed even brighter than before and BAM! It was gone. Alexandra smiled and went to bed.

That little star traveled all the way to a house were a family of O'Malleys lived. Jojo was in his room and saw something fly past his window. He got up and headed toward it. When he got to his window he saw the little star in the sky. He smirked at it. "Hey little guy, don't worry you'll grow." he told the star. Then he heard a whisper in the air it sounded like 'Alexandra' Jojo looked around confusingly but ignored it. Now Jojo was still looking at the star then he closed his eyes and said "I wish people can see the real me and that something different in my life will happen." and again with that BOOM!

The little star now was moving again traveling to the middle of WhoVille. But why? When it got to the center of the sky it cut in half and was outside of Jojo's window again and Alexandra's window in the same spot it was.

Alexandra and Jojo both saw the star again. _'Well that was weird'_ they both thought.  
Alexandra & Jojo: "Hey little guy your back."

When both Whos said that they thought they heard an echo on what they said. But then Alexandra and Jojo both turned there lights out and went to bed. Everyone in WhoVille was now asleep. Well everyone except for 2 Whos that were in the alley infront of the school.

"So Melany," said one voice, "You want me to hurt this girl Alexandra? Well what kind of hurt?" asked the unknown voice. "Well lets just say she won't be able to walk right anymore." Melany said that while laughing. The unknown Who smiled a devishly smile. "No problem."

--like the chapter? whats gonna happen?


	5. wake up!

I really like how this story is coming out

I really like how this story is coming out. Okay so here we go.

"ALEXANDRA! BREAKFAST!" It was 6:30 AM and Alexandra was still sleeping even though school started in 30 minutes. "I don't want to wake up!" mumbled Alexandra with her face in her pillow. Alexandra was still in her bed when she heard foot steps coming upstairs

_oh no. _she thought.

Camila walked into her room. "Alexandra you need to wake up. Your gonna be late for school." "I don't want to go!" said Alexandra tiredly. "You need to go now get up and start getting ready" "No." "Okay then your gonna make me call Carlos and Leonardo." Alexandra got her head out of her pillow and looked at her sister seriously. "You wouldn't," Said Alexandra seriously. "Oh I would." But Alexandra buried her head in her pillow again. "Okay you made me do this, LEONARDO! CARLOS!"

In only a few seconds Alexandra could hear her brothers racing upstairs and buried her head even deeper. "Yeah?" "Hey bros. our lil sis won't get out of bed and doesn't want to go to school." "What? You don't want to get up?" asked Leonardo. "No." answered Alexandra. carlos looked at Camila and Leonardo and smiled. "Okay then we'll leave you alone. You don't have to go to school today." said Carlos while winking at Camila and Leonardo. "Yeah you know I was wrong you can stay in bed." said Camila trying not to laugh. All 3 Whos left her room closing the door behind them. Alexandra lifted her head from her pillow and looked around suspiciously but put her head in her pillow again.

Camila Carlos and Leonardo were outside of her bedroom door. "Shhh," said Carlos. They opened her door softly and walked towards Alexandra's bed with a bucket filled with water. Camila was trying so hard to stay silent. "Hey Alexandra," said Camila. "What" she replied with her head still in her pillow. "Um.. you know I was thinking I'm gonna give you one more chance, do you want to go to school?" "No. and you can't make me" "Oh really?" And then Carlos and Leonardo tilted the bucket and...

SPLASH!!

"AHHH! WHAT THE..." Yelled Alexandra and lifted her now all wet body from her bed. Her brother and sister were laughing so hard! "UGH! You guys!" said Alexandra shivering. "And you said that we couldn't get you out of bed." laughed Camila. Leonardo and Carlos were still on the floor laughing. "Well you still can't!" Alexandra jumped back into her wet bed. Carlos got off the floor and went to her bed. "Watch me." he said. Carlos grabbed Alexandra upside and started carrying her downstairs. "CARLOS! PUT ME DOWN!" Alexandra was squirming but laughing at the same time. Camila and Leonardo were following behind them. Carlos flipped Alexandra in the air and sat her down in a chair at the table. "Now eat your breakfast lil sis," said Camila still laughing. "And when your done go take a shower," added Leonardo. "Wait! She already did!" said Carlos laughing and her other siblings laughed along. "Ha ha you guys think your so funny." said Alexandra sarcastically. "No, no. We don't think were funny, we KNOW were funny!" fired back Camila. "You watch, I'm still working on my big prank!" "Oh were so scared," teased Carlos. And all 4 Whos ate there breakfast and got ready for the day.

"Jojo! Your gonna be late for school!" yelled Sally from downstairs. Jojo was never late for school but today for some odd reason he slept in. Jojo now was downstairs ready to leave. "Sweetheart, your father's gonna drive you," Jojo looked at his mom worried. "I know just go with him." said Sally. Jojo walked outside and Ned was already in the car. "Hey son hurry don't want to be late." Jojo got in the car in the back. He didn't know why but he sat in the back today.

"Bye Alexandra!" yelled her siblings from the front door. Alexandra was now running as fast as she could to school she DID NOT want to be late. She was running so fast she couldn't even see clearly.

"So Jojo? How come you slept in? Stayed to long at the old observatory?" Jojo shrugged. He really didn't even know why he slept in. It wasn't like him.

Alexandra was now running heading toward a main road to cross that she forgot to look both ways and then...

EEEEKKK!!

Ned punched the brakes as hard as he could. Which made Jojo fly forward a little. Ned rolled down his window and looked at Alexandra who was now very frightened on what just happened. Alexandra came up to Ned. "Excuse me I'm so so so sorry!" Ned looked at the Who then smiled. "It's okay you just need to watch were your going I could of squashed you, now whats the hurry?" asked Ned. "Oh you see I'm gonna be late for school if I don't get there in 5 minutes. And I don't want to be late." "What school do you go to?" "WhoVille High." Jojo was now curious he couldn't see who it was. "Well hop in were on our way to." Alexandra thought that she could trust him so she opened the door and got in the back and was shocked when she saw Jojo. Jojo was as well shocked to see her. Ned just smiled and kept driving.

They got to WhoVille high in 3 minutes. Jojo got out one door and Alexandra went out the other. "See ya later kids" called Ned from the car. "Thank you sir!" yelled Alexandra. "No problem really." Jojo and Alexandra were running through the halls side by side. "Hey tell your dad that I am really sorry for running in the road like that and also tell him thanks for the ride." Jojo just stared at her while running.

_Tell my dad?_ Jojo thought to himself.

_Man he really runs fast. Why doesn't he talk?_ Alexandra thought to herself.

When they got to homeroom they both burst through the door and all eyes were on them. Alexandra looked around the class, nope the teacher wasn't here. He was never here for homeroom. All the Whos in the classroom were curious on why Jojo and Alexandra came in the class at the same time. Together. Late? But despite there curiosity they all went back to messing around. When Melany saw Alexandra in the room she smirked and walked towards her.

"Hey Alexandra." Alexandra looked at Melany but then walked away. "Wait! Alexandra!" Melany walked to Alexandra and stood in front of her. "Alexandra, why aren't you talking to me?" Alexandra stared at her and then gave her a glare. "Oh come on Alexa is this all because of what happened yesterday." said Melany. "Don't call me Alexa." said Alexandra she only let her family call her that and no one else. "Sorry Alexandra." said Melany sarcastically.

Jojo was now at his desk writing in his agenda and trying to ignore Tony. "Hey little guy, are you in the wrong class?" said Tony in a baby voice. Jojo glared at him fiercely. But he just went back to writing.

"Alexandra listen to me!" But Alexandra just kept walking away from her. She did not want to deal with her. She needed to work on her invention to pull off a prank. Melany wasn't going to give up but decided to go talk to Arnold. Alexandra took a seat in the back right in front of Jojo, but she didn't mean to its just no other seat was opened. She pulled out her black agenda and started to draw her invention. "Huh? The otrolic insanader will be hooked to the denglader and..." Alexandra was caught off by Tony who was listening to her talk with big words. "What are you talking about?" asked Tony curiously.

Alexandra turned her back and looked at Tony. "Yeah, what are you doing?" he asked again. Alexandra looked at her agenda then back at Tony who was by Jojo's desk who wasn't paying attention to them just still writing in his book. "Umm.. I'm working on an invention." said Alexandra. Once Jojo heard this he lifted his head immediately and stared at her curiously. Lucky for Jojo Tony went on, "What kind of invention?" "Well one that will pull a big prank on my brothers and sister. You see here the otrolic insanader will be hooked to the denglader which will cause the switch here to shoot and..." Alexandra stopped herself this time seeing how Tony was completely confused. And Jojo was wide eyed thinking to himself.

_Shes an inventor? She knows all those gizmos and gadgets? I thought I was the only one who knew them. What else does she know?_

"Sorry for confusing you Tony. But uh lets just say I'm making a machine that will get back at my brothers & sisters." said Alexandra really slowly so he could understand. "Oh why didn't you say so." said Tony and Jojo just shook his head with his hand on his face. Alexandra went back to writing in her agenda and so did Jojo until... a few minutes later... "HEY ALEXANDRA JOJO HAS YOUR AGENDA!" Said Tony. Alexandra and Jojo looked at him confusingly. But then Tony saw Jojo's agenda on his desk and Alexandra's agenda on her desk. "Oh. Sorry. WAIT! This is weird you to have the same agenda and you both have this weird looking machine in them." said Tony. Jojo stared at Alexandra's book and she stared at his confusingly.

_Who is she?_ thought Jojo.

_Who is he?_ Alexandra thought.

Thring thring thring time for the next class. Alexandra got up from her desk and started heading out the door. Tony and Jojo where the only ones in the class now and Tony was planning something. "Hey Jojo you better hurry before the door closes." and then Tony ran out of the classroom shutting the door behind him. Jojo ran to the door but it shut before he could get there. He was now locked in the classroom. Not that the door was locked but Jojo was so short that he couldn't reach the door handle. Plus the huge door was to heavy for him to open. Jojo was pounding on the door trying to get someones attention. His next class was going to start soon.

Alexandra was still in the hallway walking when she heard a noise coming from the direction of homeroom class. Alexandra didn't know what but she thought she heard a whisper in the air and it sounded like 'Jojo'. Alexandra looked around curiously and headed back to home room. When she got there she was right, someone was pounding on the door. Alexandra opened the door and out came Jojo falling to the ground but she caught him before he fell. "Are you okay? said Alexandra. Jojo stared at her then nodded.

_Why does she keep popping into my life?_

"Did Tony lock you in?" asked Alexandra. Jojo was on his own 2 feet now and nodded. He then noticed his agenda on the floor and picked it up quickly. "Thats your agenda its important to you huh?" said Alexandra. Jojo nodded. "You have one to huh?" Alexandra was a bit shocked that he talked she didn't expect him to speak. "Uh yeah, its like yours. Yeah its important to me to.I have all my inventions and dreams and songs in there." When Alexandra said that Jojo's head was filled with so many questions.

_Does she invent? Does she like music? Who is she?_

"Do you invent?" asked Jojo curiously but seriously. But then The bell rang. "Oh I'll talk to you later I DON'T want to be late to class. Neither should you." Jojo knew she was right and they both went there separate ways.

--See they keep crossing paths even though they dont mean to! they keep bumping into each others life! okay so i like that chapter i like Alexandra's family. So how was that chapter?


	6. HERE COMES TROUBLE!

--HERE WE GO

--HERE WE GO!

"Okay so you take 2 table spoons of hidrolic acid and 1 pinch of satistic salt then," Alexandra was in chemistry class now and her partner Casandra was getting bored. Casandra was watching Alexandra

do all the work and was chewing her gum sitting there annoyed by hearing Alexandra naming off all these chemicals. "This is _soooooooooooooo_ boring" groaned Casandra. Alexandra just ignored her. She didn't want to get a bad grade.

'ring ring ring' "hello?" Ms. Rollen answered the phone, "Yes hold on one moment, Casandra the nurse would like to see you," Casandra got out of her seat and headed out the door.

_The nurse?_ Thought Alexandra curiously.

Casandra stepped out into the hallway with the classroom door closing behind her. She was walking down the hallway when someone grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her inside a closet. "Let go of me Melany!" "Sorry, so you know the plan?" said Melany. "Of course I know the plan I came up with it ugh I wanted to do it in chemistry class she was boring me to death!" said Cassandra. "Ewww! Why did you set up this meeting in a dirty old closet?" said Melany in disgust. Cassandra rolled her eyes "It's what we have okay, so don't whine." Melany just stared down.

"Okay so listen, during free period your going to get Alexandra and talk with her leading her right under the main light in on the first floor. Then I'll be on the ceiling unscrewing the screws to it so it's easier for the glass part of the light to fall. You'll be talking to her about who knows what and when you give me the signal I'll start to unscrew the last screw and then BAM! The glass will fall and you move out of the way and Alexandra will be hit with glass." said Casandra. Melany looked at the Who worriedly. "This won't kill her or anything? Will it?" asked Melany. "Unfortunately no but only because WhoVille High's glass is not normal its still glass that will brake but I don't know but it should hurt her enough where it squishes her body a bit and she can't walk any more and maybe even give her amnesia." explained Casandra. "Whats the signal?" asked Melany. "ummm.. how about you yell OWW! for no reason kay?" "Why OW!?" Casandra glared at Melany, "Okay I'm good with ow."

'Thring thring thring!' All the Whos excited there classes, "FREE PERIOD!" they yelled. Jojo was at his locker and putting his books away. "Hey short stuff!" Tony. Jojo rolled his eyes and knew that he was heading towards him. "So watch ya gonna do during free period?" said Tony. Jojo just stared at him.

Melany was walking through the halls nervously and looking for Alexandra. When she saw her eating a apple by the stairs she took a deep breath and walked up to her. "Hi Alexandra," Alexandra looked up at Melany, "Hi." she simply said. "Hey Alexandra listen we need to talk. Walk with me talk with me." Alexandra was bored so she got up and started walking with her.

--NO! Alexandra Don't do it! huh?

"Listen I really regret whats bin going on between us for the last 2 days and please I know that you won't believe me but I want things to be the same again."

_What you want me to be your dog again not a chance._

Melany had now led Alexandra downstairs and was leading her right under the main light. When Alexandra wasn't paying attention she looked up and saw Casandra already ready to unscrew the glass. "Melany, why do you want my forgiveness anyways?" asked Alexandra uninterested. "Well because you were one of my friends." said Melany chokingly.

Jojo was walking away from Tony when someone picked him up. "Hey you know Jo I was thinking you might want a little trip to garbage land!" Tony stuck Jojo into the trash can but he was at the top because it was full with garbage that I think I should not mention. "HA ha! Jojo's stuck in the garbage." Jojo was struggling trying to get out but it was no use. Tony was still laughing when he slipped on a banana peal and hit the trash can with his back. "Uh oh!" Jojo was now rolling towards the stairs, "Tony!" hissed Jojo. Tony didn't want to get in trouble so he ran after it.

"Please Alexandra." Alexandra was thinking to herself, _Why does she want me to forgive her so much?_

Jojo was now bumping up and down the stairs and he would not lie he was frightened. Tony was still chasing it, "Hold on Jo!"

Whos were watching Alexandra's and Melany's conversation just to see if any action would happen. "Melany just get over it." "Alexandra please!" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Melany stopped begging then smirked. "OWW!" When Casandra heard that she started unscrewing the last screw but it was REALLY tight. Alexandra looked at Melany confusingly. Melany was now holding her foot hopping off to the side of the hallway and Alexandra was right under the target. "yes," Casandra whispered to her self. Jojo was now on the 2nd floor rolling who knows where. "Tony! Stupid!" he snapped. Tony was still running. Casandra let the screw go and down the glass went!

Jojo was still rolling and saw a group of kids ahead. "ALEXANDRA!" A whole bunch of Whos yelled seeing the object falling towards her. Alexandra looked up and froze. "ALEXANDRA MOVE!" They yelled! Then

SMACK! "YELP!" CRASH! Glass was all over the floor now and so was Jojo and Alexandra.

The main hall in WhoVille High was now all foggy and smoky. Whos lifted there heads to see what happened. Once the fog (wich came from who knows were) cleared out they saw glass on the floor and Alexandra and Jojo to. But not on where the glass was.

--Yay! your thinking they didn't get hurt! or did they?

Jojo lifted his head in pain. He looked to the side of him and there was Alexandra lying on the floor her hair covering her face. Whos started crowding them and pretty soon a teacher came over. It was Ms. Rollen. "What happened here?!" Then she saw the glass all over the floor and Jojo and Alexandra. "Oh my god." She ran towards them kneeling by them. Whos got closer to see if they were okay. "What happened?"

Some Whos started to speak up. "Alexandra was talking to Melany then Melany stepped on something I guess and hurt her foot but then the glass from the light ceiling fell and was aiming for Alexandra she was to scared to move but then out of no where Jojo came riding in a trash can and knocked her out of the way which caused her to yelp because he smacked into her and then CRASH the glass hit the floor were Alexandra was standing. Jojo saved her but now there over there and Jojo just lifted his head he's okay but hurt but Alexandra hasn't moved at all yet." The Who who had said all that was now out of breath.

Casandra scooted back so no one could see her up there. A few minutes later doctors and nurses where roaming the school halls. They grabbed Alexandra who still hasn't woken up and put her in a ambulance. they did the same thing with Jojo. The freeways were surrounded with the sounds of sirens heading to the hospital.

"JOJO!" Sally's voice was worried so much she was stressing. "Jojo can you hear me?" Jojo groaned in pain and got up laying straight in the hospitals bed. "Oh my gosh your okay." Sally hugged her son closely and tightly. "Oww." said Jojo. "Oh sorry. Oh I'm so glad your okay." Sally was stroking her fingers in her sons dark black hair. "Son. you alright?" Jojo blinked a few more times and saw that his WHOLE family was there. Including his sisters. Jojo turned his head to the side and saw Alexandra lying in a bed on the other side of the room. They were the only beds in there. She still had not awakened. In a few minutes...

"Were is she!" A teenage looking female burst into the room with 2 males. The doctor lead them to Alexandra's bed. "Oh my god oh my god!" said the female Who. The oldest male Who was hugging her tightly and she was crying. "Ugh," Alexandra was now moving a bit. "Alexandra?!" said the younger male Who. Ned noticed that the other Who in the bed was the one he gave a ride to school today. He got up and walked towards her. "How she doing?" asked Ned. "She's waking up I think," said the older male. "Hi I'm Carlos her brother." "Hi I'm Camila her sister," "Hi I'm Leonardo her other brother." "Hi I'm Ned. I gave your sister a ride today to school." Camila was now stroking Alexandra's hair. "Alexa? You awake?"

"umm.. ugh were am I?" Alexandra was now awake. "Alexa!" Leonardo ran up to his sister and hugged her. "You okay?" asked Carlos. "My head hurts," answered Alexandra while rubbing her head. Jojo now saw that she was awake. The doctor came over and said, "Sorry but they need to be alone right now since they just woke up." Everyone understood and walked out even thought they didn't want to. When the door shut behind all of them Alexandra saw Jojo staring at her.

"How you doing?" asked Alexandra. Jojo looked at her and smirked. "How am _I_ doing? Your the one whos bin past out for hours! Your the one who almost got killed by glass. Your the one who I smacked into with the garbage can. But yet your asking how _I'm _doing? I think the question is how are _you _doing?" Alexandra laughed. "Did all that really happen?" Jojo nodded seriously now. "I have a question? Why were you in a trash can? Thats all I remember then _smack _." Jojo looked at her and then very lightly said "Tony," Alexandra smirked. "Of course. Who else would it be. Well I heard you saved my life." Alexandra looked at Jojo with her dark brown eyes. Jojo looked down and shook his head. "No, it was just faith." Alexandra stared at him smirking but with a bit of curiosity. He looked back at her and she smiled, "Man, I don't even talk a lot," said Alexandra. Jojo looked at her confusingly, "no I don't talk a lot I actually never talk but something is making me right now." Alexandra smiled at that. She knew that he was right.

--  
Alexandra was now home lying on the couch. "Alexandra you want some ice cream?" Her family was treating her really nice right now. "Umm no thanks," responded Alexandra. Camila came over and sat next to her.

"I should of never let you go to school, I should of listened to you and I'm sorry." Alexandra looked at her sister sadly, "Don't be sorry. You didn't know this was gonna happen. Plus I was just acting like a normal teenager not wanting to wake up and go to school." Camila had laughed at that a little. "Well still, mom and dad would have bin so proud of you, your being so brave." Alexandra smiled and her brothers were watching to. "Hey Carlos Camila Leonardo?"

All 3 siblings looked at Alexandra curiously "Yeah?" they asked. "I love you guys," said Alexandra smiling. The 3 other Whos smiled and gave her a hug. "We do to." And with that Alexandra was asleep.

"Jojo can I get you a toy?" "Jojo can I get you some food?" "Jojo do you want some games?" At the O'Malley's house it was Jojo do you want this or Jojo do you want that. All his little sisters were treating him like a king and he did not like the feel of it. "Girls time for bed we will take care of your brother." said Sally but before they went to bed they got in a line of 96 and each gave there brother a kiss or a hug. After the 'never ending' line was over his parents came to him.

"Son you know I heard you saved that girls life by coming to her in a trash can?" Ned said confusingly. Jojo nodded. "Well I don't know what that was all about but we are so proud of you." Ned smiled at his son and Jojo was beaming on the inside thinking that he had made his dad proud. Sally gave her son a kiss on the forehead, "Now listen Mr. I don't want you going to the observatory tonight, you need to rest understood?" Jojo sighed but nodded. He did need sleep tonight he was still in pain. "Good now time for bed," Jojo got up and started heading upstairs. "No sir, you are not walking up all those stairs." Jojo looked at her curiously. "Your father will carry you." Ned looked at Sally confusingly, "What?" "Yes I do not want him walking up all those stairs. You can take him." Ned sighed but picked Jojo up in his arms. "I'm not as happy about this either son," He started walking upstairs. Jojo was DEFINITELY not happy about this. How many 15 year olds do you know who there dad can still carry in their arms? Not to many.

When they got to his room Ned was tired out. Jojo got in his bed and Ned walked over to him. Ned looked around to make sure Sally wasn't there. "Jojo, if you do go out to the observatory tonight just don't stay long?" Jojo looked at his dad confusingly, "So you mean I can go?" asked Jojo very silently. Ned smiled at his son but said, "Good night Jojo." And then he was gone with the door closed behind him. "Good night dad." Jojo whispered to himself and went to bed. But wasn't intending to sleep _all _night.

--  
1:00 AM  
The small shadowy figure was walking up the grassy hill. When he got to the top he got in the small little bucket and opened the black umbrella. The wind pushed the bucket towards a big rock. The little Who put a smaller rock on it which made him go up. When he got to the top he grabbed the gigantic rubber band and stretched back. Then let go he was flying uo in the air now and landed calmly outside of the observatory. "Oww." he winced in pain and rubbed his shoulder. He went inside the small door and started working.

--  
okay so that was an intense chapter for me err stupid casandra and melany and then when they were in the hospital well i really really REALLY want to know how this chapter was.


	7. morning wha?

It was morning now and the sun was shining brightly

It was morning now and the sun was shining brightly. So bright that it was powerful enough to brake through the window of the observatory. "Ugh. My back." The small Who picked his head up from his desk in the observatory and scanned the room with his eyes. Then suddenly the Who lifted his head again and took a glance at the clock. 6:45 AM. 15 minutes till school starts! Jojo ran out the observatory and started to run home. He was going to be in some BIG trouble if someone saw him.

"Good morning Ned." Sally stretched her arms in the air and looked at her husband who was still half asleep. "Ned, wake up you need to go to work and the girls have already left for school they went on the bus." Sally now was thinking and remembered Jojo. "Ned, wheres Jojo?" Ned was now awake and looked at his wife nervously. Sally folded her arms and looked at Ned seriously. "You did not let him go to the observatory did you?" Ned shrugged a bit with a small smile on his face. "Oh Ned, he needed his rest." "Sally, you can't stop the boy from doing what he loves." "Which is what?" Ned didn't quite know all he knew was that his son just went to the observatory at night. Sally sighed and got out of bed. Heading to Jojo's room. "Wait Sally," Ned ran after his wife.

Jojo could now see his house and headed towards the window. Sally was now outside Jojo's room and went in. "Jojo?" No answer. "Uh hu." Ned was at the door with his wife. "Ned? Were's Jojo?" "I don't know maybe already at school?" Jojo was climbing up the tree and entered the window to the hallway. He was inside his house now and heard footsteps coming his way.

Jojo ran to the kitchen table, grabbed a muffin and his backpack by the door. He rubbed his hair with his fingers so it looked like he combed it and stepped out by the bottom of the staircase. "Jojo!" Sally saw his son ready for school. Ned gave Jojo a confusingly look. "Jojo have you bin down here the whole time?" Jojo nodded. "I was hoping dad can take me to school so I wouldn't have to walk." said Jojo silently and a bit confusingly. "Uh okay, Ned go ahead and drive him. He's gonna be late. Which has bin happening lately." Sally gave the 2 boys a stern look. They got in a car and drove off to WhoVille high.

Alexandra could now see the school a few more walks ahead. She was finally there and not late, 5 minutes until the bell rang.

"So Jojo, how long did you stay at the observatory last night?" asked Ned curiously. "All night," said Jojo quietly. Ned looked at his son and smiled. "I knew you were not down stairs this whole time." They were now pulling into the school and Ned let Jojo out of the car. "See ya tonight son." and drove off.

Alexandra walked toward her locker but when she got there, her locker wasn't there. Construction workers were by her use to be locker, now it was just a giant whole in the wall. "Umm.. excuse me but what are you doing?" asked Alexandra curiously. One of the workers looked at her then gave her an answer. "Were building a closet here." Alexandra looked at the big whole, "Oh well you see that was were my locker was," The worker smiled at her then pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, "Are you Alexandra?" she nodded. "School told me to give this to you. " Alexandra took the paper and read it in her head...

_Alexandra sorry about your locker but we need a closet there so you have a new locker now. Don't worry its just across your old one # 133. Sorry about this but hope you understand.  
-- School._

Alexandra looked at the worker, "Thank you," She walked across the hall and saw her new locker. _I thought someone already had this locker _She opened the locker and grabbed her stuff which was sat to the side of it and put it away.

Jojo waled into the school heading to his locker and when he saw Alexandra next to his locker he was confused. _Did the hallways switch sides or something? She was on the other side of the hall. _Jojo walked to his locker and opened it. Alexandra now was definitely confused. "Uh hi." Jojo looked at her, "Hi." Alexandra didn't know what to say but she decided to go with, "You okay now?" Jojo rubbed his shoulder and Alexandra understood. The truth was Jojo was in pain every where. He did fly down down a few flights of stairs in a trash can and that was painful especially since he was stuck. Then he flew out and landed on the floor, yeah he was definitely in pain. Jojo watched Alexandra confusingly putting her stuff away.

"Umm. is this your locker?" asked Jojo with a confused look on his face. Alexandra looked at Jojo then sighed. "There building a closet were my old locker is." Jojo looked at the hole in the wall and back at Alexandra confused. "I know. A closet? Oh well" They both headed to homeroom and took there normal seats, Jojo in the back and Alexandra by the front. as usual all Whos were messing around but then... "Students sit down!" Everyone looked to the front of the room and froze. Mr. Mo was here. "Mr. Mo! Your here!?" students shouted. All students sat down and payed attention.

"Now you are not in the right seats!" All the Whos were confused, they never _had _assigned seats. "Now you here you there you scoot back one row you move up." Mr. Mo was now moving everyone in different places. And you guessed it, Alexandra was seated right next to Jojo. "Now I was told that I wouldn't get payed if I didn't come to work so here I am." Alexandra looked at him dumbly, you can only get payed if you come to work she thought. Some Whos were not happy about this, they didn't want a teacher. Jojo didn't care he would write and draw in his agenda no matter what.

"Ugh worst class ever!" Homeroom was now over and all the students were whining on how he had to come back but there was nothing they could do. "Hey Jojo, listen I'm sorry about putting you in the trash can and making you go to the hospital and well, I won't pick on you for a week kay?" Tony had said that all to Jojo like he was afraid to talk. Jojo stared at him then shrugged which hurt his shoulders but then rolled his eyes at the thought of not being picked on for a week wow that was special but he did have to admit he did accept Tony's apology this time.

Alexandra was treated with respect that day, Whos were asking her if she was okay and wondering how she was doing. Except for 2.

"UGH! How could my plan not work! It was full proof!" Casandra was so angry. "Well Jojo came in a trash can and it was a blur from there? What was he doing in a trash can?" wondered Melany. "Who knows but it ruined the plan! Now we have to hold back for a while or else people will suspect us." Melany was worried that coming to Casandra the badest and naughtiest Who in WhoVille High wasn't such a good idea.

-- sorry that wasnt really a good chp but i needed to add that for something else so sorry i know it was bad.


	8. hmmm?

Suspend me suspend me, thats all they can do

Suspend me suspend me, thats all they can do!" Casandra was talking to Melany and was getting angry that her plan had not work. Melany was getting tired of hearing it over and over again. "Casandra just give it up, oh well your plan didn't work." " It would of worked if it wasn't for that stupid trash can." Melany rolled her eyes. The pink Who was sooooo annoyed.

A little green Who was walking down the hall struggling to keep her books in her hand. But the poor little Who failed and slipped on the wet mopped floor. She was now sliding down the hallway with only a few books in her hands. Alexandra looked down and there by her feet was a small green Who. "Are you okay!?" asked Alexandra. Jojo stared at her oddly were did she come from? "Yeah," the little Who sighed and got up. "Oh great, not my books and papers." Alexandra looked down the hallway and saw her stuff everywhere. Alexandra started picking them up remembering how Jojo had done the same for her last week.

Jojo saw some papers by his feet and picked them up to. He handed the papers to the small green Who who was about only 2 inches taller than he was.

"Thanks you guys." The small Who grabbed the papers from them and started to walk away head hanging low. Alexandra thought she was sad, alone. lost. "WAIT!" she cried. The small green Who turned around and stared at her, "Yeah?" Alexandra really didn't know what to say but she knew she had to say something. "Umm.. hi, i'm Alexandra." Alexandra reached her arm out for the Who to shake it luckily she did. "Hi i'm Temple." Alexandra smiled at her and knew she needed to do something right, "You want to have lunch?"

The green Who was confused on why she had asked that, no one really talked to her. "Uh yeah." Jojo was watching Alexandra's conversation curiously, but he was glad on what Alexandra had done. He just wished that someone could have done that to him when he was younger but theres no going back now. Alexandra remembered to bring her lunch to school today and she made sure that Temple had some to.

Tony was walking through the hallways heading toward Jojo when someone grabbed him and pulled him inside a closet. "Hey let go of me!" Casandra punched him in the arm. "Oww!" "Listen to me!" "who are you? And why are the lights off?" Melany turned the lights on and there was Casandra holding Tony by the shoulder. "Oh it's you." said Tony plainly now. Casandra rolled her eyes. "Why do girls do that? Roll there eyes. It's annoying!" Tony was now imitating Casandra rolling her eyes. Casandra rolled her eyes again, "Are you having fun?" "Does it look like I'm having fun! I'm in a closet with Miss note passer over there and my annoying cousin! you call that fun?!" "Whatever. now I heard you had something to do with the whole trash can popping out of no where which caused Alexandra to be moved out of the target!" Tony looked at Casandra wide eyed. "that was you!? The whole glass thingy almost killing Alexandra thing was you!?" Casandra smirked a devious smirk. "I should of known! Who else could of pulled it off." Tony was shocked. Then he punched Casandra in the arm, " Oww! What was that for?" "For almost killing Alexandra!" yelled Tony. "Why do you care anyways?" Tony glared at his cousin. "Because I do." Tony walked out of the closet and headed towards lunch.

"So Temple, I've never seen you around" Alexandra was sitting at a table with Temple and eating her lunch. "Really? I've seen you many times. Oh are you okay on what happened yesterday?" asked Temple afraid that she shouldn't have asked that. "Oh well you know I'm still a bit frightened but its okay. Yeah I really don't talk much." They smiled at each other and kept eating. But then... 'ring ring' "Hello?" Alexandra answered her cell phone.

_"Hello Alexandra listen we already told your brothers and sister and now we need to tell you." _"Excuse me who is speaking?" _"We are some very good friends of your parents and I happen to be in the same unit as your dad in the army. _"Okay? What do you need to tell me?" _"Alexandra, last night the enemy bombed our part of our unit and some of our men went missing. Your father is one of them." _"Wha-?" Alexandra eyes filling up with tears. _"Alexandra we are so sorry, were going to try everything we can to look for them." _

Alexandra hung up her phone and was fully crying now. Temple was watching her, and from a little ways to the side so was Jojo. "Alexandra whats wrong?" Alexandra looked at Temple and ran out the cafeteria. Temple got up and ran after her but lost her because she was to fast. Jojo looked around and sneaked out of the cafeteria searching for Alexandra.

Alexandra was letting out tears so badly I can't even explain it. Her head was buried in her arms and she was so terribly destroyed on the inside. Jojo was roaming the school halls looking for her. Temple was doing the same thing but on the other side of the building.

_A new day has...come I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear_

Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you 

Jojo was walking in the hallway when he heard something coming from the music room. He turned around and looked in the window, there was Alexandra playing the guitar singing.

_Hush, love I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has...come _

Jojo opened the door slightly and hid under a table in the music room. He was interested in her. She didn't look like the singing music loving type.

_Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy_

Hush, love 

Temple now saw Alexandra playing and singing in the music room. Jojo saw her head looking in the window. Temple's eyes met his and he put a finger up to his lips she nodded and came inside where Jojo was.

_I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has...come_

A new day has...come  
Ohhh, a light... OOh 

Alexandra was still crying and was trying to reassure herself with that song. her dad use to sing it to her when she was younger. Jojo and Temple were trying to leave the room but then

BONK!

"Ow." Temple had hit her head under the table. Alexandra startled looked around the room and saw Jojo and Temple. "What are you guys doing?" she asked. Temple looked at Alexandra honestly and sighed, "Listen I wasn't spying on you or anything but I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Alexandra trusted her and believed her but then turned her direction to Jojo. "The same." he said. Alexandra smiled. "I'm glad I have some good friends." Temple smiled but Jojo was confused.

_She considers me as a friend? _

Jojo felt good inside but his face didn't give out any clue that he was happy. "Alexandra you sing so amazingly." said Temple very cheerfully. Alexandra blushed and Jojo nodded. She still had a few tears in her eyes and was wiping them away. "Alexandra, why did you run out like that?" asked Temple sadly. "My dad is in the army but last night they bombed there unit and he's missing." The room was filled with a creepy silence. Jojo was feeling like he never felt before, he also felt sadness but a bit of curiosity on how it would be living life without his dad.

Alexandra put her arm around Temples neck like friends do and she smiled at Jojo. "Thanks guys. I barely know you but I feel like you need to be in my life." Jojo now knew what the feeling was, it was that he felt special.

--  
okay so weird chp to me but? oh well tell me how it is! Tony being Casandra's cousin? Is her dad alive? Why does tony care so much about alexandra almost dying? pleez tell or ask questions!


	9. a friend

Suspend me suspend me, thats all they can do

Hi Temple," Alexandra was happy that she wasn't alone now and that she had someone to walk to school with. "Hey Alexandra!" Temple answered. Jojo was as well walking to school by himself. Temple saw Jojo a little ways ahead of them. He looked alone, sad,like he needed someone. "Umm.. Alexandra you want to walk with him, he seems so sad." Temple points to Jojo while looking at Alexandra. Alexandra looked ahead and saw Jojo, she felt a weird feeling around him not one that meant anything just something like someone was watching them, making sure that they... were together. she looked at Jojo again and nodded to Temple.

The little green Who ran to Jojo and jumped in front of him. "Hi! I'm Temple." The black and white Who was confused but raised his hand as to say hi. he turned around and saw Alexandra walking to them. "So, can we walk with you?" asked Temple. Jojo looked at her confusingly. "Well you seem alone and like you could need some company." Temple wasn't afraid, she said things straight out. Jojo stared at the floor. "It's okay I use to be like this." said Temple silently. Alexandra had now reached them and was confused on the awkward silence. "So.." said Alexandra. The 3 walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

When they got there all the teenage Whos were outside. A teacher came out the school and announced, "NO SCHOOL TODAY! WE NEED TO MAKE OUR SCHOOL SAFER SO AN ACCIDENT LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO ALEXANDRA DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" All the Whos looked at Alexandra and cheered. They all ran up to her and picked her up in the air. "Ahh! TEMPLE!" she cried while the crowd was taking her away. "HOLD ON ALEXANDRA." she ran after the crowd trying to find where and which Whos were holding her. Jojo was left there confused.

"PUT ME DOWN!" It was no use the crowd was to loud they couldn't hear her. The only reason they were cheering for her was because she got them out of a HUGE test they were having that day and none of them studied. "ALEXANDRA?!" yelled Temple then she saw an opening leading inside the crowd of Whos. Temple crawled in but was scared she was about to get squished every second by another Who. (if you remember she is only 2 inches taller than Jojo which means shes short) Temple saw the 4 huge Whos who were carrying her and ran to them.

"Alexandra!" Temple was jumping up and down trying to get her attention. She jumped again but no use she was to small. Temple felt sad and sat on the floor, she was so small that Whos didn't even notice her moving along with them with there feet. she was sitting there and the Whos would be walking moving her along with them. she had given up. "TEMPLE!" yelled Alexandra again. Temple looked up and regained all her strength. She jumped up as high as she could and landed in the arms of Alexandra. "Temple?!" "Hi. Now lets go, I HATE heights!" Temple and Alexandra stood up and jumped making themselves roll down a huge hill! They were at the bottom now and bruised all over. "Yeah, I don't think that wasn't a good idea." said Temple. "You think?" said Alexandra. Temple was rubbing her back when, "OH MY GOSH!" "What?" asked Alexandra. "We forgot about that boy! The black and White one!" Alexandra's eyes widened. "I think his name is Jojo." said Alexandra. Temple got up and started running up the hill. "We need him! He needs us?!' said Temple while running. Alexandra stared at her confusingly

_we need him? he needs us?_

"Temple?! What do you mean?" asked Alexandra yelling so she could hear her. But Temple kept running up the hill and finally Alexandra followed. When they got to the top they were exhausted! "Temple, what did you mean when you said he needs us and we need him?" asked Alexandra out of breath. "I feel something, I get these feelings and when I do, I follow them and it leads me to good things and I know that I should follow it.Thats the way I feel around you, and Jojo." Alexandra gave Temple a worried look. "Okay." thats all Alexandra could say. "Now lets get away from this hill, its to high and I don't want to fall down again." Alexandra smiled at her and they started walking to the park. Temple had a feeling Jojo would be there.

Jojo _was _there, sitting on a bench _way _in the back of the park. He went there because while everyone was cheering walking away, there was this little piece of speck that caught his eye. Jojo followed it and it lead him to the park. The piece of speck was on the bench now and Jojo was tired so he took a seat wondering and thinking.

"Hey Alexandra, do you feel something around Jojo?" Alexandra looked at Temple curiously. "Well every time he's around you seem sick." said Temple. "Uhh... yeah, actually I do, but I don't feel sick just, just, lost." she answered confused at her own answer. Temple just nodded. "Hey Alex?" Alexandra stopped and looked at Temple. "Oh, sorry can I call you Alex?"asked Temple while looking down.

_Alex huh? Never thought of that.. just Alexa. I like the sound of Alex itself. _

Alexandra looked back at the nervous Who and smiled. "Yeah, you can." Temple lifted her head and her usual bright glowing smile came back. "There! Thats him" said the little green Who while pointing at Jojo who was still on the bench. Jojo was staring at the grass when he saw 2 feet step in front of him. "Hi." said Temple. Jojo stared at her blankly. "Hi Jojo." said Alexandra. They both took a seat next to him. Jojo had a weird feeling in his stomach now. Alexandra saw the small piece of speck on the bench next to her. She picked it up but didn't throw it to the ground. Jojo was watching her curiously. She was examining it. She put it back down on the bench.

Temple was getting annoyed because of the silence. "ALEX! JOJO! You uh want to make something?" asked Temple.After the sudden shock of the loud noise both Whos shrugged. But at that moment they heard a small noise, coming from little ways away from the bench. Alexandra knew it was a dog. She ran over down the small hill and there in a basket was a dog, more like a puppy. "Guys look," she said. "What is it Alex?"asked Temple. Alexandra pulled a note out from the basket and read it out loud.

"Take puppy, take care, love and treat, and share. - unknown Who. -- Path." Temple and Jojo both had confused faces but of course Temple was the one who spoke, "Whats path?" "I think its the name of the dog." she answered. The small pup looked at them with its big dark black eyes. "Awww! Alex you NEED to take him!" persisted Temple. Alexandra smiled, "I think I will." While the 2 girls were talking, Jojo was kneeling down petting Path. Temple was saying something to Alexandra but she wasn't listening, she was watching Jojo pet Path. Alexandra could of sworn she saw a smile on his face. The pup jumped onto Jojo and started licking his face. Jojo let out one small tiny faint laugh. That only Alexandra heard it. Temple and Alexandra started laughing then got Path off Jojo and helped him up. The small pup started running around Temple and Alexandra which eventually caused them to fall down and laugh. Jojo watched happily on the inside but on the outside only his eyes showed a bit of emotion in them. "Alex your so lucky! You know dogs only live on the other side of WhoVille because for some reason no one here gets one, some don't even know about them!" Jojo knew that was true, he read about it once. "Well I'm sure my brothers won't mind, maybe even my sister." Alexandra picked Path up in her arms, it licked her face. "Welcome to the family little guy." said Alexandra.

_Welcome to a good family, _Jojo thought.

Temple and Alexandra petted Path and Jojo felt another small smile form on his face.

-- so what ya think of that chp? in my story yesss there are dogs but not a lot if u remember the story. so pleezz tell me how it is, what do ya think of the whole path idea? and what do you think im gonna do with it? well tell me pleez!


	10. can we keep him?

Suspend me suspend me, thats all they can do

Arf Arf" "Path hold still." Alexandra, Temple and Jojo where walking to her house, to try to convince her family to keep him. "Camila I'm home!" Carlos walked into the room. "Hey, what are you doing with a dog!" Carlos said excitingly grabbing Path from Alexandra's arms. "I found him. And he needs a home." Carlos was rubbing the small pups belly. "I've always wanted a dog! Not a lot of people have them you know," "I know," said Alexandra. "Can she keep him?" asked Temple. Carlos smiled, "it's okay with me." Alexandra smiled happily. "But I'm not sure about Camila, Leonardo would so want it but," "Where is she?" asked Alexandra. "room." Carlos answered.

"Oh Carlos these are my friends, Temple and Jojo." "Hey guys," The 3 Whos started heading upstairs. "Camila," Alexandra knocked on her door. "Come in." she answered. "Camila, this is Path." Camila stared at the small thing. "Thats a dog." "Yeah I know." "Thats a dog!" "Uh.. yeah we know." "But what is it doing here? I've never seen those things just read about them." said Camila shockingly. "Camila, he needs a home, Carlos says its okay if you agree." Camila wasn't sure about this. "It needs a family to love and care for him." All the Whos looked at the small black and white Who, who spoke out of nowhere. Camila looked at him sincerely. "Okay." Temple and Alexandra smiled. "Yay! Path your living with us!" The small pup started to wag its tail. Alexandra went over to Jojo, "Thanks, you know I might keep you to." she said while smirking. Jojo punched her in the arm playfully and she laughed.

--  
"Jojo where have bin." asked his father. Jojo was now home but late for dinner. He was playing with Path at Alexandra's house with her and Temple. Jojo stared at his father blankly.  
"So, why are you late for dinner?" asked Ned again.  
Sally stared at her son curiously, "Jojo, can I talk to you real quick," interrupted Sally. Jojo came over to her and they went in the hallway so no one else could hear.  
"Jojo, were have you bin?" Jojo stared at the floor then looked at his mom with his big dark eyes. "out."  
"were? with who?" asked Sally curiously but sincerely. "With, Alexandra and Temple." he said faintly. Sally formed a smile on her face. "Are they some new friends?" asked sally excitedly. Jojo shrugged. He wasn't quite sure himself but in his head the words that Alexandra had said.

_you know I might keep you to. _

It made Jojo feel good about himself. "Okay then sweet heart go back and eat your dinner." Jojo smirked.

--  
"Come her Path, you can sleep with me." Alexandra patted her bed and the small pup jumped onto it. "Hey Temple, Path says hi." Alexandra was talking to Temple on the phone and had her on speaker.  
_"Hey Alex, Hi Path! Hey Alex you know I think Jojo was the one who convinced your sister to keep him." _  
"I know I really need to thank him, I already did but you know I feel like I need to thank him more."  
_"Well you should be happy that he was there and that he's your friend." _  
"Temple? Is he really my friend?"  
_"Sure looks like it, I mean the way you 2 always bump into each other and then start a conversation or how he saved you, you two and your lives just keep crossing paths." _

Alexandra was pondering in her thoughts.  
_Crossing Paths? Thats it! _she thought.

"Temple! Your a genius!"  
_"I am? I mean I am aren't I. Why am I a genius again?" _  
"Because, thats what our lives have bin doing! Crossing Paths! Our lives have bin doing that."  
Alexandra was in deep thought. She went over to her window and looked at a star.  
"My wish." she whispered to herself.  
_"Well I got to say Jojo is an adventure in your life Alex." _  
Path was looking out the window to, he saw the small gem in the sky and howled silently.  
Alexandra stared at it in amazement and Temple could feel the power in her room.

--  
so how was that chp? oh and yop i would like to say thnx jayjay for giving me the word gem i havnt heard it in a long time and thnx breezy for giving me part the idea bout bringing them together! thnx you two! so how was the chp?


	11. office now!

Suspend me suspend me, thats all they can do

I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THIS... i wrote a whole chapter that wasnt this one and it didnt post so i came up with this chp... hope you like it..

"Hey Jojo." Alexandra walked up to him sitting on the bench. Jojo looked around and gave her a confusing look. Alexandra knew what that meant. "Oh she's not here yet." said Alexandra. By she I think you obviously know that there talking about Temple. Jojo nodded. They sat there both writing in their agenda's. Prank week was over but Alexandra wasn't done with her invention this way they won't see it coming. And of course Jojo was drawing, making inventions,you know the works.

"Hi you 2" They both looked up and there was Temple, standing their in her usual white head band on her head. "Hi Temple." said Alexandra. Temple now looked at Jojo, who stayed silent and stared at her. "Well, can't even say hi." said Temple playfully. Jojo shook his head, "Mean!" said Temple. Then Jojo smirked and raised his hand. "Oh so _now _you have the nerves to say hi. Well I'm not going to talk to you." Temple turned around and Jojo looked at Alexandra confusingly. She raised one of her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. Jojo stood up and stood behind Temple. When she turned around Jojo followed her back.  
"Hey? where'd Jojo go?" she asked. Alexandra shook her head and shrugged. Temple turned around but Jojo still followed her back. "Where is he? I was just kidding I wasn't really mad at him you know we always kid like that!"  
Then Jojo poked her in the sides.  
"Oww!" Temple jumped up and turned around. Jojo was there half smirking. "Ugh I should of known." Alexandra started laughing and Temple just smirked. "Come on you guys, school is about to start." said Alexandra standing up. Jojo and Temple walked into the school bumping each other from side to side.

While they were in homeroom class actually working! The speaker came on.  
"ALEXANDRA WISHTERA! PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"  
Everyone looked at Alexandra and Temple and Jojo exchanged confused glances. She got up confused as well stood up and walked down the hall. While walking down the hall, a few minutes later Temple walked up to Mr. Mo.  
"Excuse me may I go to the restroom?" she asked. Jojo watched her curiously,  
_what is she doing? _  
A few seconds later Temple walked out the door with the hall pass. Temple ran through the hall until she saw Alexandra almost about to go in the office. "Wait!" Alexandra turned around and ran up to her. "What?!" she asked, "Before you go in, do you mind if I take a listen to what shes gonna tell you?" Alexandra nodded. "But how are you going to do that?" Temple smiled,  
"Don't worry." Alexandra didn't and went into the office.

Jojo wanted to know what was going on so he decided to ask for the boys pass. "Umm.. Mr Mo, can I have the boys pass?" he asked. He nodded and walked out running to the office. Temple was by the office wall sitting on the bench when she pressed a button on her watch. The glass part popped up and there was a small listening device. Temple went by the door and slid one under neath so it could go into the room. The other one was in her ear.

"Hi Alexandra, take a seat." said Ms. Krum. Alexandra took a seat in a chair. "Alexandra, you know the glass that crashed down almost hitting you?" she nodded, "Well we took some of the glass and see whos finger prints touched it last, before we touched it." Alexandra looked at her wide eyed. "We found that Casandra M. was the last one to touch it at the exact same day." Alexandra was soo confused, the room was spinning. Casandra. She looked at Ms. Krum worriedly.

Temple was shocked to. She knew it probably would have bin Casandra. Jojo now saw Temple and walked up to her. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Shhh! listen," she handed him another listening devise. He put it in his ear and listened carefully.

"Casandra wanted to kill me?!" asked Alexandra. "Well we don't know but we do know she was the one who let the glass fall." Alexandra was speech less. "We will get to the bottom of this but for now try to stay away from her." Alexandra nodded and went out the door.  
"Alex! Whoa!" Jojo looked at Alexandra wide eyed. "I know!" she said. All 3 Whos looked around worriedly and had a bad feeling.

--  
so not a good chp at all i like the begining but i kinda put parts in that i remembered but sorry i promise you the next chp will b better and ill try to make it good as possible! XD tell please


	12. whats up with my cousin?

Suspend me suspend me, thats all they can do

Tony was walking to sit at a bench during free period. He needed to think, over stuff. The orange Who had done something he didn't know he should of. "Hey there." Casandra came up to him. Tony started to shake. "What do you want?" he asked. "What? I can't say hi to my own cousin?" Tony looked at her then turned away. "Whats wrong?" asked Casandra. Tony shook his head. "Listen is this all about that Alexandra girl?" Tony looked at her sternly and shook his head. Casandra backed off but wasn't done with questioning him, not yet.

"Alex? Are you alright?" asked Temple. Alexandra has bin shaking ever since she got out of the principals office. Alexandra took a look at Temple and Jojo, they where looking at her worriedly. "Yeah, I'm okay." Temple knew she wasn't but didn't try to go on. Jojo was completely confused but at the same time wasn't. "Listen, do you guys think it really was Casandra?" asked Alexandra. Temple nodded and Jojo was still thinking. "But why? I never did anything to her." The 2 Whos were thinking when the 3rd Who was done thinking and said, "Melany."  
Temple and Alexandra turned to Jojo and looked at him curiously.  
"What?" asked Temple.  
"Melany." Jojo said again.  
Alexandra's brain was now clicking together, "Melany hired Casandra?"  
Jojo nodded.  
"But how do you know?" asked the small green Who.  
"I can feel it." he answered.  
"Well we will need proof and I think Path can help us with that." she smiled and all 3 of them went back to hanging out on the bench in front of the school.

"Arf! Arf." Path was very trained and knew who his owner was so the Wishtera's would let him go anywhere. Path was wondering around the alley by the school sniffing out some stuff when he heard some voices.  
"I'm telling you Tony is acting weird."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know but you know Melany, I think it has something to do with the whole Alexandra situation."  
"But Casandra that was last week."  
The 2 Whos were in the alley.

Path stopped and hid behind the wall. He may be a dog, but he's not stupid. He examined the 2 Whos carefully. "Well does Tony like Alexandra?" asked Melany. Once Path heard his owner's name he payed attention. "No, Tony wouldn't like her." Casandra said that not so sure herself. "Well I still want to hurt her she's just so... so.. I don't know but I don't like her. Melany why don't you like her?"  
Melany frowned and stared at Casandra right in the eyes. "I'll tell you."

"When I was in the 1st grade my school, Who Elementary was throwing a beauty pageant and I was competing. Well I was trying and was looking pretty and beautiful to impress this boy who EVERY girl loved. Well a week before the pageant started a new girl came, Alexandra Wishtera. She wasn't one to do those type of things like beauty pageants. But she was pretty just by being herself. Well the boy, he fell in love with her and everyone was jealous, but especially me because I was his girlfriend for a while but then he left me for her, but she didn't take him. I was heart broken and after that I compete in everything she does but she's just so, so, perfect. But now were in high school and she's not really miss popular anymore. But still she took my life."

Casandra stared at Melany blankly. "I see. Well don't worry I'm going to get her back and this time she will get hurt." Path now was walking away he heard enough.

"Temple, oh Temple, hey?" Alexandra was now looking at the small green Who. Alexandra was staring at her pink head band on the Whos light green short hair. "Why do you always wear that headband?" she asked. Temple smiled. "Why do you always wear those blue shades on your head?" Alexandra smiled. Then they both turned to Jojo.  
"Is there something you always wear Jo?" asked Temple.  
Jojo looked at the 2 girls, he really didn't know what his special thing was, well actaully he did, his music. But Jojo just shrugged.  
"Uh hu." said Temple.

"Hey guys," Tony had come up to them now. "What ya want Tony?" said Temple. "You come here to pick on Jojo?" she added. Alexandra just stared down and Jojo looked away.  
"No, I umm hey Jojo, I'm sorry for treating you like that." Jojo looked up shockingly.  
"Yeah so bye." Tony turned around and started to walk away.  
Alexandra lifted her head, "Wait!" Tony turned around. "Yeah?" he said confusingly.  
"Thanks for saying sorry to him." she said smiling at him. Tony smiled back at her and walked away. "Don't worry Alexandra." he whispered to himself while leaving.

Path came over to the 3 Whos. "Path! What are you doing here?" asked Alexandra picking the pup up. "Arf! Arf! Woof!" Alexandra looked at him confusingly. "What are you trying to say?" At that moment Melany and Casandra walked by, and Path escaped Alexandra's arms. **ARF ARF GRR.. GRR.." **"Get that mut away from me!" yelled Melany. Casandra kicked him to the side. "Yelp! Arf!" "Path!" Temple, Alexandra and Jojo got off the bench and kneeled against the now hurt dog. Alexandra stood up and looked Casandra straight into the eyes. "Don't you ever hit my dog!" Casandra stared at her plainly. You can't tell me what to do." she said. "But I can tell you what not to do with my dog." answered Alexandra.

Temple now stood up while Jojo was still rubing Path were Casandra had kicked him hard. "Alexandra just let this peice of scum walk away." said Temple feircley. Casandra now turned her direction to Temple. "Oh look whos talking, little miss short stuff." Temple was now losing confidence that happened when people called her short. Jojo stood up with Path in his arms. "Don't call her short." he hissed. "Oh now definately look whos talking! Why would you even stick up for her or anybody? You cant do anything." Casandra smirked happily.

"Cas leave them alone." Everyone turned around and looked at Tony. "Tony stay out of this and are you with them?!" Tony nodded. "I knew something was going on, you disgust me." said Casandra. "No you disgust us!" fired back Temple. "Now leave." added Alexandra. "Go." said Jojo. "See cas, no one wants you around so go." said Tony. Casandra gave all of them a hard core look and stomed away. "You know, this isn't over Alexanda. Next time we will get you!" said Melany and followed Casandra.

"Next time?" said Alexandra confusingly. "That means there was a before?!" said Temple. Path looked up at all of tem still in Jojo's arms. Jojo looked at him then at the Whos, "and there will be an after."

So there we go i will definately go on with this and so how was the chap? wondering? so pleez tell.


	13. birthday?

"Alexandra! Alexandra!" Camila, Carlos, and Leonardo walked into her room with a cake in there hands. "Alexandra is not here at the moment please leave a message after the beep, beeepp." Her siblings all smirked. "Okay then, Alexandra we just wanted to say happy birthday!"That cuaght her attention. She lifted her head and smiled at them. "Today's my birthday?!" "Well of course silly you forgot?" asked Leonardo. "yeah, my life has just bin so random." "Well heres something you didn't expect." Carlos handed her an envolope. _Hi sweety, I hope your 15th birthday is great and wonderful, sorry I can't be there but I need to stay here incase they find your father. It's bin hard but I know you are nothing to worry about just follow your heart and find those good friends out there. I love you. Happy birthday. --- mom. _"She sent it just for you." said Leonardo. Alexandra smiled and hugged them almost about to cry. Happy tears though, happy tears. "So you going to spend the day with Temple?" asked Carlos."Temple and Jojo." corrected and Carlos looked at eachother then at Alexandra."Whos Jojo?" asked Carlos. "My friend." "Just a friend." said blushed but nodded. Camila smiled, "Yeah guys leave her alone." The boys nodded but eyed Alexandra suspiciously making her laugh."So what did you get he?" asked Tempe. Her and Jojo were walking to Alexandra's house. Jojo held up a bag and Temple showed him the wrapped box. "Jojo? Are you glad you met Alexandra?" asked Temple. He nodded. Jojo was happy he met her and he was also happy he met Temple. Though Alexandra and Jojo met Temple randomly. She just slid down the hallway and landed by them. "Do you consider her as a friend?" again the black and white Who nodded. "Do you consider me as a friend?" Jojo smirked at her and shrugged. "Rude!" "I'm just kidding, of course I do." said Jojo. Temple smiled at him and they were looked out the window and smiled. She popped her head out, "Hi guys!" The other 2 Whos waved. Alexandra brushed herself a gew more times and started heading out the door. When she got there she relized she forgot 2 things. "Hold on." She ran back upstairs, grabbed Path and her blue shades. When she was on her way down she saw Leonardo and Carlos standing in front of the door way. "Hey lil sis, so we know Temple but whos this." asked Carlos pointing at Jojo. "Oh this is Jojo." Jojo waved a bit. "Hi Jojo." the 2 Whos said. Then Carlos broke into big brother/father mode. "Jojo? Do you do any bad things? Do you consider yourself as a bad person? Have you ever gone to DT?" "Carlos!" said Alexandra emberassed. Jojo shook his head confusingly. "Okay now rung along go have fun." Alexandra gave her brother a look not a bad one but one that says 'why?'"What was that about?" asked Temple. "Oj you know big brothers, just making sure that boys that there little sister hangs out with isn't bad because then they wouldn't let them be- never mind." Jojo stared at the girls curiously._What was she going to say? _he thought"Oh well anyways HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Temple pulled the shiny box from behing her back. "Temple! You shouldn't have!" Alexandra opened the small box and inside was 2 necklaces that said best friends. "Thank you! and you know who I'm going to give the other one to?" "Who?" asked Temple like she didn't know. "You!" Alexandra and Temple both put the shiny blue necklace on. "I got blue so it can match your shades." "Thanks."Jojo now handed her the blue bag. Alexandra took a peek inside it and smiled, she pulled out a photo album with decorating supplies, 5 different shades, and a picture of them 3."Thank you Jojo." Alexandra was really happy with this gift and she thoguth 1 second but then hugged the small Who. When her arms let go of him he felt warm and his eyes were a bit wide. Alexandra didn't notice though and she hugged Temple to. "You guys are the best." Path barked. "I didn't forget you" Alexandra hugged the animal in her arms. She was happy she had some good friends. Tony was walking by himself by the park. Then he heard voices. Familiar voices. Tony walked around a tree and saw the 3 familiar Whos. "Hi Alexandra." The 3 Whos looked at him and smiled. "Hi Tony." said Temple. Jojo looked at him then smirked, "Hey Tony." Tony smiled and took a seat on the bench, so did the 3 Whos. Path walked over to Tony and sniffed him."Path," said Alexandra trying to get him back. But then Jojo put his hand on hers and shook his head, he jestured his head to Tony. Alexandra looked at him and Tony was playing with Path and he was licking his face. Tony was laughing and enjoying the pup."You like Path?" asked Temple. Tony looked up and nodded. "Wher did you get him." asked Tony. "I, we, found him. he was lost." Tony looked at a tree behind him. "Hey look theres a guitar," Alexandra and Jojo quickly turned around. Indeed thee was a guitar leaning against a tree. Alexandra got up and grabbed it. When Path saw it in her hands he barked happily."Whats he doing?" asked Temple."He likes it when I play the guitar for him." "Well then play." said smiled then nodded. "Okay little guy this is were I found this is for you."_If roses are meant to be redAnd violets to be blueWhy isn't my heart meant for youBut I can barely breatheStarry eyes that make me meltRight in front of meLost in this worldI even get lost in this songAnd when the lights go downThat is where I'll be found lost ost in this world _Alexandra was now enjoying this and singing happily. Jojo was watching her amazingly. _I get lost in this worldI get lost in your eyes _Alexandra didn't mean to but she looked at Jojo at that part. He saw her and she looked down again._And when the lights go downThat's where I'll be foundYeah yeah oh, oh, ho, whoa ohhh. oh, oh ,oh.I get lost in this worldI get lost in your eyesAnd when the lights go downAm I the only one lost. _Alexandra finished and looked at everyone else. Jojo was totally confused! She sung that so beautifully. "That was awesome Alexandra!" said Temple. Path barked happily and Tony nodded. Alexandra looked at Jojo. "So Jojo? What did you think?" asked Alexandra. Jojo stared at her then shook out of it."Umm..uh," Jojo smiled and thats all Alexandra needed. Jojo couldn't explain it. She smiled back at him and Tony and Temple exchanged glances. ------------------------------------okay so how was that chp? oh and i recommend watching this video its pretty they dance to the song. .com/watch?v=esQqZCzsHjE so yop tell me how it is and tell me if you liked the video


	14. Night isnt safe

Everyone was eating. It was dinner. Wow. XD just kidding I just wanted to do that heres the real chapterIt was now dinner time and Temple invited everyone to her house, including Tony. He was changing. "So what did you kids do today?" asked Mrs Granite, Temples mom. "Mom well today was Alexandra's birthday and you need to hear her sing!" Alexandra shook her head slighlty."Oh happy birthday, and I would love to hear her some time." said Mrs Granite. Alexandra shook her head. "I'm not that good." "Yes you are!" said Tony. Jojo nodded and Temple smiled. 'Ding Dong' "I'll get it!" Temple jumped out of her seat and went to the door. "Hello? Oh, Alexandra your family is here." Alexandra got out of her seat curiously. "Guys what are you doing here?""Alexandra! They found dad!" said Camila. Alexandra was frozen wide eyed. "Look!" Carlos handed her an envolope. _Hi kids, I am so happy right now! They did find your dad, it turns out he was being held hostage at the other unit but don't worry everything is okay now your dad wants to write to you. Hi Alexandra, I heard that your older brothers and sister have bin raising you right. I'm glad. Well I love all of you, and a surprise will be coming. ----- Dad. _"Congratulations Alexandra!" cheered Temple. Alexandra was so happy beaming on the inside. Carlos picked her up in his arms, Camila was crying and Leonardo was watching happily. Tony put his hand on her shoulder and nodded to her. Jojo just stared at her. Then smiled. A full smile! But it wasnt a normal smile it was more like a smile that send a message that sends warmth happiness comfortniss' and Alexandra got the message and felt even happier, and inside she felt something, something we know as night Alexandra slept with a smile on her face, everything was going to be okay hopefully. "You can do this Casandra." she was walking around WhoVille at night and had a shiny object in her hand. Casandra was walking to Alexandra's house, she had past Temple's house very silently. She soon had to past Jojo's. When she was there in front of his house she wanted to be extra quiet but what she didn't know was that Jojo had just exited out from the window and was now at the side of his house heading to the observatory. He turned to walk o the side walk when he saw a figure moving. He could tell it was Casandra._what is she doing? _Casandra turned around and tackled him. Jojo hit his back right on the floor. "What are you doing?" she asked harshly. Jojo tried to get up and gave her a nasty look. "You can't know anything about this!" Casandra made a fist and swung it to his stomach. "Ahh." Jojo put his hand on his stomach. He squirmed away and got up. Casandra tried hitting him again but with all his might he pushed her against a tree. "AHH!" she yelled. She grabbed the shiny object and aimed it but it got stuck in the tree. Jojo went under her arm and grabbed one of his sisters jump rope near by. He tied it around her. "What are you doing?" he asked harshly. "Your little girlfriend _will _pay!" Jojo was extremely mad now. "You will not hurt Alexandra." Jojo left her tied up and ran to the nearest payphone. _this is my life my world and I will be... "Hello?" _"Tony! You there?" _"Jo? Why you calling in the middle of the night? And from a payphone?" _he asked tiredly."Casandra is going to hurt Alexandra!" Tony stood straight up now and got out of bed. _" what?! were are you?" _"By Whotrol Park." Tony ran out the door panicly."Err, err, ugh." Casandra was trying to untie herself. "Mmm.." Alexandra was sleeping peacefully and turned to the side. She was having a vision pop through her head._WhoVille was destroyed and she saw her friends lying on the ground, Casandra was walking towards her. Something was in her hand. Alexandra looked around and everything was now blank. White. "'hey Alexandra." _"What! No!" Alexandra woke up immediately. She was having a night mare. She looked around her room and tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't the room was silent and filled with a creepy quietness. Alexandra looked out her window and stared at the dark black sky. Jojo was running to Alexandra's house and Tony was going to the tree where Casandra was. "Yesss." Casandra had untied herself but Tony was standing behind her. Casandra turned around and froze. "Tony?" "Hi Cousin." "Tony you don't want to do this. Just go home and forget this." "What are you up to?" It was now starting to rain hard! "I'm going to get rid of that Alexandra!" Tony shook his head, "No you won't because your going to have to go through me." Casandra looked at him shockingly and was mad she ran to him and they both started fighting on the ground.'Tap Tap' Jojo was tapping on Alexandra's window. "Wha-?" Alexandra sat up in her bed and saw Jojo outside her window. She got up and opened it. "Jojo? What are you doing here?" "Alexandra, theres danger." Alexandra looked at him worridely. "What do you mean?" "Casandra is on her way here." Alexandra fell to the floor. "Come on, we need to hide." Alexandra looked up at him straight into his eyes, nodded and grabbed his hand. They went out the window and he was taking her to the observatory. "Tony why do you care about her anyways!" said Casandra while punching him in the stomach. He winced in pain, "If it wasn't for her I would be dead!" Casandra stood up shocked and wide eyed. "What?" Lightning was roaming over and thunder to. "Alexandra gave me blood when I was in the hospital in 6th grade. I was dying but she saved me." Casandra was feeling dizzy and was completely confused. "If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here!" Casandra yelled and ran to Tony. She stabbed him in the rib. Tony fell to the floor and layed there painfully. Casandra was shaking all over, she took a looka t him and whispered, "I'm sorry." and ran off. "Jojo I'm not so sure about this." They had passed the umbrella part but now she was looking at the giant rubber band. He gave her a reasurring look and she followed. Jojo got on and stretched back, Alexandra went infront of him and he hugged her with his hands on her stomach ready to dive upward. "Ready." She nodded. He let go and up they went the rain hitting against there faces. Alexandra quickly ran away from the edge when they got to the top. Jojo led her into the old lab and Alexandra was amazed! All the musical instruments objects and inventions. Jojo went to the top of the staircase and looked out a telescope, he was searching for Tony. Jojo saw him layin on the ground he seemed wounded. "I'll be back.""Jojo! Wait were are you going." But Jojo was already out. Alexandra sat there very frightened. "Ugh!ugh.." Tony was bleeding, then he saw a small figure standing above him. "Jo? Is that you." The figure grabbed a wagon near by and with all his might picked him up and placed him into was drowsy and didn't reall know what was going on. The shadow started rolling the wagon, the lightning flashed and showed Jojo's serious face. He couldn't take him the usual way he went to the observatory, he had to take the long way, up a hill but he needed help. "Temple. Temple." Jojo was in her room the window was open and he was shaking her softly. "Jojo. What the?" "Listen I need your help." Temple got up and looked at him confusingly. He led her to her window and she saw Tony. No more, she didn't need anymore she jumped out and her and Jojo rolled him up the hill. "Alexandra open up!" said Temple. She was knocking on the back door of the observatory. Alexandra a bit scared unlocked the huge door and let them in. When she saw Tony she started to cry. Jojo had set everything up now, he had put out the layout couch/bed 3 of them and 1 sleeping bag. Alexandra was wrapping bandages around Tony's side. He was finally fully awake. "Thanks." he said silently. Alexandra smiled down at him and layed him in a layout bed. Temple looked at Jojo who was on the floor in the sleeping bag. "Jojo, you sleep on one of the beds, you guys have bin through a lot I just got here go ahead." Jojo got up and put his hand on Temples shoulder, "Don't worry, its okay." she said. Alexandra got in one of the beds as well as Jojo and Tony was already in one. Temple got in the bag and fell asleep they all did, they all knew things will be right soon.


End file.
